christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Studded Christmas Spectacular
"Star Studded Christmas Spectacular" is the second Christmas episode of swim's animated show Aqua Teen Hunger Force that debuted on December 18, 2005. Plot In this episode, Shake and Meatwad show some scenes from Untitled Master Shake Project. Shake claims that the movie has no plot, and that viewers were disgusted when they saw it at the Mall Of America. The clips revolve around the Insane-O-Flex Exercise Machine & its Motherboard. First, Carl shows off his "hypno-rims," which are, as Frylock points out, designed to spin at the frequency of the female brain wave, allowing Carl to rape anyone he wants. The Mooninites steal them from him so they can mock the Plutonians & the Ghost, the latter of whom seem to be working together. Later, the Mooninites hypnotize Carl with his own rims, telling him to pull down his pants, to stick a broom up his ass, and to steal the Motherboard. Carl sticks the broom through his whole body to the point where it bulges at the top of his head. He also disturbs bees, causing them to swarm around him. He shows up at the Aqua Teens' house, wanting to use the Insane-O-Flex. Frylock tells him "How about taking that broom out of your ass first," to which Carl tells him that he likes the broom there. Frylock struggles to put the Motherboard into the Insane-O-Flex, but it won't fit, as it's a completely different font. Carl pretends to help him but steals the Motherboard instead. Carl brings the Motherboard to the Mooninites, Plutonians, & Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past, who are now working together. He tells them that it don't fit, and the Ghost goes directly in front of the camera, yelling "IMPOSSIBLE!" Meatwad shows his video, "Meatwad's Disco Safari Party Explosion", which Shake blows up during the credits. Part 2 of this Episode was in the same 30Min time Slot as Part 1. On the Season 5 DVD, it's presented as a different episode. Carl comes to where Shake's showing his movie, with the broom still up his ass. Shake shows the rest of his movie: The Aqua Teens go to Carls house & find the Mooninites, Plutonians, & Ghost there. Carl tells Frylock that they used the "hypno-rims" to force him to rape himself with the broom, so Frylock uses the rims on them & forces them to give him the Motherboard. The Aqua Teens and Carl go to the Aqua Teens house, where Carl has recovered. He tells them that he mentally lost at least 2 days. Meatwad pulls the broom out of his ass quickly. After the movie ends, Carl is confused as to why the broom's still in his ass when he saw that Meatwad pulled it out. Shake dodges the question completely, and Carl walks away. He returns with a shotgun, without the broom in his ass, implying that he removed it himself this time. Meatwad shows the rest of his movie while Carl kills Shake in the background. Category:2005 releases Category:Specials Category:Adult Swim Category:Episodes